The overall objectives of the MBRS program at the University of Texas-Pan American (UTPA) are: (1) to establish and support a biomedical research environment at one of the largest predominantly Hispanic institutions in North America; (2) to attract students at UTPA into research careers through high level experience in ongoing research: and (3) to provide useful data and vital information on questions of biomedical importance in various disciplines including biology, chemistry, sociology and psychology and other health related professions. Five projects are included in this competing continuation. One project in Biology investigates the nature and extend of DNA polymorphism in various tick species, the major vectors of many pathogens that affect humans and domestic animals. One continuation project in Chemistry proposes to explore glutathione/glutathione S-transferase mediated mechanisms of drug resistance. Another continuation project in Sociology studies onset trajectory of disability and acculturation. A new project in Biology examines regulation of SpoT enzymes in bacteria. Each of these five projects support research in four different departments, providing excellent opportunities for both faculty and students, while enhancing their scientific knowledge in biomedical research.